Legally Blonde
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: SQ AU: For SQ Week Movie Plot. Emma Swan goes to Harvard Law, looking for a second chance with her ex Neal Cassidy. Emma then meets Regina Mills, a cold and harsh assistant to Professor Gold who initially makes things difficult. Eventually Regina decides to help Emma, seeing potential in the blonde.*Obviously based off of Legally Blonde the movie and musical*
1. Blood in the Water

**A/N: This will be a few chapters and is for SQ week Movie Plot day. It's based off Legally Blonde(and Legally Blonde the musical); obviously. It's just a little fun and cute story based off of one of my favorite movies. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blood in the Water**

She took in a deep breath, walking on the plushed green grass of Harvard Law. The sight of the school was amazing, enough to make anyone question reality and the fact that she got in.

"First day at Harvard Law!" She blurted out to the group of students looking at her like she was some sort of street peddler. She tugged her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Um…Emma Swan?"

"Hi…Emma, I'm Belle…class ought '8." She laughed to herself lightly before continuing, "We were just doing introductions." Emma smiled back at the warm woman; she seemed kind.

"August Booth! Winner of the full bright and roads, my father is the owner of When You Wish Lumber, and I recently traveled overseas to do field work with the Somali." He smiled and winked at Emma, causing her to shift her weight uncomfortably.

Belle looked over to the bored foreign man, coaxing him to speak. "Allah Dinah." He spoke in a thick accent Emma couldn't quite place, "I was ruler in my country, but based off of a…technicality of royals, I had to flee because of stupid- coup d'etat…"

"Very impressive…." Belle looked down, uncomfortably.

"I am Mu Lan… I graduated from Berkeley at the top of my class, recently did the Peace Corps overseas, and organized the group of Lesbians against drunk driving."She said, uncaring before turning her attention to Emma along with the rest of the group.

Emma quirked an odd eyebrow before swallowing in thickly, she was going to have to speak now. "And you…Emma?"

"Um…UCLA graduate with a bachelors in criminology. I uh-" She couldn't say that the reason was going to Harvard was to chase after some guy…that would just sound insane. "I was president of my sorority, Delta Nu-" _I kind of have a criminal record, I found my parents my senior year of high school, I found out my parents were loaded, _Emma was pretty sure none of those were acceptable things to say. "Um…oh one time I went to Canada…"

"Um…ok…"Mu muttered, unimpressed.

"Hey does anyone know where Criminal Law 101 is? With Professor Gold…and Neal Cassidy…?"

"Yes… I was actually supposed to be the teacher's assistant for him-" Belle looked down, a flicker of sadness covering her features, "Go straight from here and there should be a campus map, a few left turns and you're there."

"Um ok, thanks Belle."

* * *

Nervous humming filled the room as Emma made her way to a seat, looking around at all of the faces. An olive toned brunette stood in front of the classroom, too young to be the professor.

Her brown eyes coldly washed over the faces, and for a moment she made direct eye contact with Emma.

"Hello, Professor Gold will be here any moment now; in the mean time I am Regina Mills. I am his assistant, class of 2008. I do have office hours, but if you need to use them, you're probably not fit material to be a Harvard lawyer."

"All ways the pleasure Regina." A man chuckled darkly, walking into the room, "Yes, this is my assistant, and she may be the one person…scarier than me." He laughed with an eerie grin. "Well given your right to remain silent, and your choosing to do so, I presume we are all ready for class to begin?" He made a quick stride up to take Regina's place, who in turn handed him the roster.

He skimmed over the list of student names, before his eyes darted to a specific name, "Ok, so let's start off with Mr. Booth…will you stand so I can see your face sir?"

August shuffled up nervously, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ok Mr. Booth, if I give you a case…let's say." His hand rubbed his chin gently in thought, "A grandmother gives all of her investments to a broker…but in turn he runs away-spending it all on drugs and prostitutes…Do you take the case Mr. Booth?"

He cleared his throat, averting the man's cold gaze, "I um…No, I wouldn't want to take that case."

He chuckled, looking over at Regina who smirked in return. "No, you're letting your morals get in the way…how does one expect to be a good lawyer with such scruples…" He shook his head signaling the man to sit.

"Mr. Cassidy." This time he said it without checking the roster, Emma peaked up in excitement at the man who stood up.

He looked uncomfortable, but not with the professor though, meeting his eyes in a familiar gaze.

"Please state the difference between Malum prohibitum and Malum in se."

"Yes; Malum prohibitum is an act that is immoral because it is illegal, Malum in se are crimes that are wrong within themselves."

"Very good Neal…" His eyes widened and the class shot him a confused look before he sunk back into his seat.

Mr. Gold smiled, deviously before handing the roster to Regina. "Pick a name, and a question…this should be fun." He gave a wicked smirk to the woman.

"Swan comma Emma?" She smirked reading it out loud.

Emma looked up before taking in a large gulp, looking at the brunette and standing up. "Me…that's me." She smiled sheepishly at the harsh gaze.

"Summarize the case of State of Indiana versus Hum."

Emma panicked, realizing she had no clue what that was. "I uh…"

"You did read the assigned reading didn't you dearie?" Gold asked, smiling lightly.

"I didn't know…I knew the last question!"

"But she wasn't asking you about the last question Ms. Swan…" Emma looked down, blushing brightly.

"Ms. Mills…If you call on a girl, yet she has not read the assigned readings…should you just let it go?" He asked, looking at her although her gaze fell directly to Emma.

She smirked at the blonde, "No, I would throw her out."

"Alright Ms. Swan…it seems we've reached a verdict." He signaled to the door, and her mouth dropped to the floor.

Quickly she scurried her things, needing to get out of the spotlight, exiting the class.

* * *

She waited on the bench outside of class, collecting herself before she saw Neal; finally she saw the herd swarm out before standing.

Emma found him quickly, walking with another girl. Quickly she made her way up to him.

"Emma…" He smiled, clearly uncomfortable, "what are you doing here?"

"I um…go here now." She smiled back, ignoring the other girl.

"Yeah…I just-wow you got in."

"What…like it's hard?" Somehow she could feel a presence behind her, grimacing.

"Clearly it must have been difficult Ms. Swan…not doing the readings already…you're off to a great start." The woman pressed her way into the small circle, "Hello Mr. Cassidy, it doesn't surprise me you two know each other…" It was an insult to Neal, but she didn't know how…

"Regina…it's nice to see you- Um Emma, Regina; this is my fiancé Tamara." He shifted his glance to the woman beside him before looking up at them.

"Gold told me you were set to in engage, I suppose congratulations are in order…"

Emma stood there, mouth wide open watching everybody interact around her. "Wait, do you know Gold personally?"

"You've heard me talk about my father Em…" She'd never been introduced while they were dating, but she had met his mother and that was good enough for her.

"He's your-"

"You don't think Mr. Cassidy would have gotten in without that little…connection do you ?" The woman met her eyes, but this time she stared right back into them. "Now…how on earth did such a …blonde get into here?"

"Same as everyone else I suppose Ms. Mills." The woman smirked placing her gaze back to Neal.

"Well, until next time Mr. Cassidy." She walked away, leaving everyone in an annoyed state.

"She seems um…" Tamara stared at the ground before continuing.

"She's a bitch." Neal finished, "Emma… I- "

"I have to go." The blonde cut him off, rushing away.

* * *

The salon was a place that in prior years she hadn't found such solace. Ever since sorority life though, it brought an odd comfort, so she sat in the chair of the disorganized brunette.

She smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Ruby…you look like you've had a rough day…"

Emma huffed in lightly, "Can I…do- do you mind if I talk to you?" She asked, looking at the woman's warm brown eyes.

"I'm work in a salon, that's what I'm here for. What's your name?"

"Emma…I usually don't talk to…well strangers, but this area is new and I just started at Harvard-"

"Well that's a good school!"

"Yeah, full of assholes." Emma laid out her nails for the woman to start filing.

She frowned, "I'm sure people can't be too mean to a girl as pretty as you, and smart if you go to Harvard…What's the problem?"

Emma blushed at the compliment, "Well there's my ex and he has a fiancé, and then there was this awful woman who was just completely rude-"

"Well is she prettier than you?"

"She's gorgeous, like unfairly gorgeous Ruby… model picture perfect beautiful in every single way…and she's the professors assistant."

"Neal's fiancé? I'm sure you're jus-"

"No Regina, the other woman…she got me kicked out of class on the first day. It was awful."

"Oh…bitch!" Ruby added, trying to comfort the blonde with a sheepish smile. Ruby stopped filing for a moment, looking up, "Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Nothing, don't look behind you."

Emma looked behind her, noticed a UPS man walking up to them, and then feeling a sharp pain in her cuticle.

"Shit, Sorry." The man walked closer, up to Ruby.

"I've got a…package." He smiled at the brunette who stared, mouth dangling. "The names Graham-package for Ruby Lucas."

Emma stared, smirking at the dumbfounded woman, "I'll sign for her…" She signed quickly, watching how her gaze studied the man.

"Alrighty then." He winked at Ruby before making his exit.

Emma scoffed, "Ruby…what the hell was that?"

"Graham…he's the new UPS guy, he's like walking porn."

"Um…then talk to him?"

She looked down, shaking her head, "I can't…I mean he's so-"

"Do you own a mirror? You're gorgeous-I mean personally I would do without the red strip in my hair, but…" She smiled warmly at her newfound friend.

"I'm just getting out of a break up with this guy named Whale actually…She turned over a framed picture showing Emma. "He kept my dog Emma…"

"Oh wow, what's his name?"

"Pongo…he's my baby."

"I'm um sorry…but that doesn't mean you can't go out and get him back!"

"You're sweet…but I'm afraid it's just not an option."

Emma shook her head no, "I promise you Ruby, I'm gonna help you."

* * *

Emma walked into the library, in the corner of her eye spotting Regina Mills. She shook off the sliver of fear she had for the woman, and marched up to her.

"Hey…what was your problem?"

The woman shook her head, arching an eyebrow at the blonde,"Ms. Swan…whatever are you talking about dear?"

"I mean, that whole class thing, it was-"

"Embarrassing? Maybe you should have done the reading instead of…whatever it is you do."

She colored in offense at the woman, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina smirked, "I mean, you simply seem…colorful. Maybe you need to realign your focuses…maybe you don't even belong here."

"Listen here lady you don't know me-"

"No? Why are you here Ms. Swan? Scratch that, I don't care to here of your reasoning, I have…things to do." She brushed the woman off, walking away.

Emma gritted her teeth, holding in the swears she wanted to spit out before walking over to her intended area- Tamara called her to the library. She waved giving a light smile to the girl who kept tight lips in response.

"Hey…you called? Is this like a study thing or something?"

Tamara started off, "Well…yes-but "

"You actually have to be smart to really get it all…which includes knowing Indiana versus Hum." A blonde snickered from behind her.

Instead of being surprised, Tamara only laughed at the embarrassed blush on Emma's face. "This is about Neal, Emma…I know who you are and what you two used to be- and I want you to know that _that_ is over."

Neal and Emma were in love, he was her true love she thought. It was the reason she thought of this crazy idea, which she was quickly regretting. "You seem awfully threatened for someone with a ring…things not going as well as you hoped?" Her eyes bored into the darker woman.

"No, I just don't want you putting him in any awkward positions…I'd hate for him to have to dump you twice…"

"Yeah…we'll see about that." She walked away thoroughly done with the day.

* * *

**Endnote: Chapter 2 should be up right now. This was more of an introduction that I felt was needed, but the next chapter gets into the SQ stuff if you wanna keep reading. I'm going to try and finish this story by today if you want to follow or keep posted, but it's going to be 4 or 5 chapters I think. **


	2. Chip on My Shoulder

**A/N: Alright Part Two of Legally Blonde SQ style. **

* * *

**Chip On My Shoulder**

Regina shuffled through the papers on her desk…all of which were terrible she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes upon noticing Emma Swan's- the blonde had already been kicked out of class twice in her two weeks at Harvard, one more time and she would be dropped.

She looked over the paper curiously, it wasn't well written by any standard-but it had potential. It had one of the most solid ideas, she thought to herself. Most of the papers tripped and fumbled, but this seemed to dive in…it carried an unusual gusto. She was surprised.

Regina stopped mid thought, cursing her self before looking at the clock…She had to go to the bookstore. She needed something for class the next day, semantics and law…

"Henry-" She called out for her son, "We need to go out.

* * *

Emma thought it was a truce…a simple costume party, and when the girl said, "Dress light." It sounded like one of those skimpy costume things. So Emma braced herself when she put on the bunny costume Ruby let her borrow, given she had no skimpy Halloween costumes.

Yet, when she arrived, no one was dressed-it was embarrassing. Tamara had lied, laughing at her when she entered; and she would regret it. Because Emma Swan was serious, a threat, an up and coming lawyer she told herself.

She stormed into the bookstore, walking up to the counter; the man in front gaped at the costume.

"Excuse me…I need know-what's the recommended software and laptop?"

"Uh…I uh- for?"

"School? Law- I mean, I just need to be more um prepared." She looked down, realizing this plan wasn't thought out thoroughly. She had arrived in a flash of anger, defeat, watching Neal stifle his laughter at her.

Emma heard a snicker behind her…a boy.

"Ms. Swan?" A familiar voice sounded behind her, and Emma decided that out of all of the shitty days at Harvard Law, this was probably the worst. She turned around, facing Regina Mills in her bunny costume, along with a young boy chuckling at her side.

The brunette's eyes traced her body, making Emma feel almost completely naked. "What?"

"Where are the rest of the girls going wild? If I may ask…"

"You know what- I'm really just not in the mood to deal with this." Her eyes met the young boys for a moment, he grinned widely.

"Well as you can see, my son has taken notice of you, maybe you could wear less revealing clothing when you're out in public?"

Her eyes widened…"Son?"

"I'm Henry…and you're bugs bunny?" She smiled at the boy lightly.

"Hi Henry…and if I'm bugs bunny then your mother is-" She was cut off by a sharp look from the woman, decided to drop her Elmer Fudd comment. "So, if I may ask why are you here?"

"This is the closest book store, and I realized I needed something for tomorrow if you must know- and I see someone is finally starting to get…what was it, prepared?"

Emma glanced over to the guy at the front desk…"Yeah, prepared."

Regina gave her an odd look…some sort of thought passed through her mind. There was a wanting in Emma's eyes, something she recognized, something that wasn't there before. "Ms. Swan, meet me in my office hours tomorrow."

"But- I thought you said-"

"I'm telling you…this is in your best interest Ms. Swan." Emma met her eyes for a moment, humility floating away.

"Ok… what do you think Henry?" She looked down at the kid who grinned back at her.

Regina quirked her eyebrow; watching the interaction warily. "I think…moms a good teacher, even though she can be kinda mean." Emma smiled before looking back at Regina.

"Alright then, I guess I should get this stuff an-"

"Wait before you buy anything…just come by tomorrow." Regina stated before rolling her eyes.

"As you say…bye Henry, bye Ms. Mills."

"Wait!" The young boy stopped her, "what's your real name?"

"Emma." She smiled, making her way out.

* * *

She knocked on the door nervously before entering the small office, "Come in." She heard coolly.

Emma pressed down her jacket nervously, shifted her weight. "I uh-"

"Sit Ms. Swan." The woman demanded, causing Emma to immediately plop down in the seat opposite of the desk. "Now…what was that yesterday?"

"Uh…the bunny-? I got invit-"

"No…that spark. You didn't have that before, which leads me to ask, why Harvard law?"

Emma looked down, hands curled together, "love…I mean-well. Yeah, love."

Regina's mouth opened in disbelief, "I'm not following? You loved Harvard law or-"

"No, I mean…I thought, Neal Cassidy…we were supposed to get married but instead he came her so I decided to come here too."

Her hand went to massage her temple, easing away an on-coming migraine; "You decided to chase a boy to Harvard Law…Neal Cassidy of all boys…but never the less. That has to be the- "

"I didn't come here for you to insult me…I could have gone to any of these other Harvard yuppies for that. Why are you all of a sudden trying to help me anyways…one day you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder, making me look like an idiot and now-"

"By your standards I'm still making you look like an idiot? And you're right; I do have a 'chip on my shoulder.' Do you think it was easy for me to go through Harvard, to get into Harvard Law while raising a child?"

"No…that's not what I mea-"

"No, it wasn't easy." She continued, "but it drove me even further, it made me the best. Sometimes a chip on your shoulder is what you need."

"I do…I have things-"

"Then I suggest you find them, you're an underdog Ms. Swan as was I. They're expecting you to fail…you need to get a chip on your shoulder-" Regina rummaged lightly through her brief case, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the woman. "That's everything that will help you."

Emma tilted her, pursing her lips, "Thanks…seriously, why are you helping me now?"

Regina thought to herself, thought of all of the people she'd seen cross through the halls of Harvard, "Maybe I'm sick of seeing the same students repeating procedures and rules at me Ms. Swan."

"So…you're just going to help me?"

"Well…I need- Henry…Gold need's me as an associate on nights. I think my son may have taken to you…"

Emma's lips turned upward into a confused smile, "Wait…you're going to help me exchange for babysitting?"

"I suppose that's what it could be called-so can you do it?"

"Yes. Yeah, of course, I'm really good with ki-"

"I have him on a strict schedule we will discuss later, on the bottom of that list I gave you is my number, I need you to write down yours."

After searching her bag for more time than what could be considered appropriate, finally the woman pulled out a filed down pencil. "Uh…paper?"

"Sticky notes at the head of the desk." She stated before rolling her eyes. "This is going to be work."

* * *

"Yeah…it was like the weirdest thing; I mean she's literally been-"

"I know I know- you talk about it all the time. I thought you said she wanted you out of Harvard." Ruby interjected, just as confused as her friend.

"That's it, now she is trying to be…helpful. She's still rude and bossy, but I don't know."

"That's really we-" Emma smirked, noticing the familiar way Ruby's jaw dropped, "Em…he's-he's here." She stumbled out. Her eyes mesmerized by the sight of the UPS man walking in.

"Then talk to him…Ruby he's not going to bite."

The man once again took a familiar stride toward her, "Ruby right? I've got another…package for you."

"Uh yeah, package. You've…got a…package, for…me?" Emma stifled the laugh at the words mumbled out of Ruby's mouth.

"Just…lemme sign again. Sorry, I think she's just tired." Emma replied for her, smiling politely at the man.

Graham smiled back at Ruby before looking at Emma, "Alright, I'll just be on my way then."

Ruby's head fell into her palms as she sighed in exasperation, "I…I'm an idiot."

Shaking her head, Emma looked down at her distressed friend, "No, you just don't know how to use you… um, assets."

"Huh?"

"I mean…before I found my parents, in foster care I was one of the more well…appealing females. At first it was hard, but eventually I learned to use that to my advantage."

Ruby tilted her head to the side, still confused. "I'm still not sure I'm following completely Em..."

"Ok…there was this trick I was taught, it's going to really stupid because it is; but it also works. It's called the bend and snap and it's kind of a full proof method to get any interested male or females attention."

"The bend and snap? Um…ok."

Emma breathed in, shaking herself lightly before speaking, "Basically you just bend," with that Emma arched forward to the floor, "And snap." Her head peeked up before she popped up, hands positioned strategically under her chest.

Ruby chuckled, noticing the flushed face of the blonde and the sounds of whistles and hollers around them. "Told you…" She muttered.

"Em, I don't think I can do…that. Not when he's around..."

"Oh…if I had to do that in public, you sure as hell have to…" She tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, "C'mon Rubes, fair is fair."

She huffed loudly, "Fine…Ok so ben-"

"Ruby…" She heard Grahams voice from the back of the salon. "Did I leave my stylus?"

Emma gave a devious smile before dropping the stylus on the floor in front of Ruby and whispering, "Bend and Snap."

"Uh…yeah. It's um right here." Not knowing he was walking over to get it she started the move, carefully bending down in a slow revealing motion before popping up to the sound of a crack on her elbow.

"My nose!" He shouted, "I think…I think you broke my nose!"

"Oh crap!" Ruby muttered before tending to the man.

* * *

"So…how'd it go?" Emma asked over the phone, heading out to her car.

"Um…better than expected…I got to spend 5 hours with him in the emergency room!" She said in a hushed tone through the phone.

"Well that's…awesome?"

"Yeah! But, I gotta go, I think he's waking up."

"Yeah, me too-on my way to Regina's."

"Oh have fun with that." She chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

"Ok, no candy, no violence, no fun. Yupp got it." She nodded her head at the woman, who scoffed in return.

She looked down at the book latched in Emma's arm for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is that intro to Crimin-"

"Yeah, I still have to study here-"

"No Ms. Swan, I don't expect you to stop your studies while watching my son…that's not why I'm confused. The edges, they're sharp."

Emma looked around for a moment, confused, "Sharp edges? Is that bad…? It's in good condition, I got it new."

"You've been here for about three weeks…that shows me you've barely touched that book. Been reading hard I see?"

"I uh-"

Regina held her hand out, wanting no more explanation, "Tomorrow expect me to come by your dorm, write the information down for me somewhere."

"But…"

"Emma?" The boy exited from his room, a smile on his face, "Where's your bunny costume?" Regina smirked at the red hue taking over the blonde's face.

"Rabbit seasons over kid…"

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours. Ms. Swan-please don't make me regret this, if you thought I made things hard befo-"

"I got it, I got it." She smirked at Henry.

The boy gave his mother a tight hug before letting her go, "Love you Henry."

"Love you mom." He smiled, watching as she left.

Emma breathed down, looking at him…"So…I feel like I saw a Wii and Mario kart in your living room... I'm pretty good if you wanna-"

"Really? I never get to play with other people!"

Emma shrugged lightly, "'I've got some time to teach you a few lessons." She smirked at the kid who gave her a challenging glance in response.

* * *

Emma woke up to a pounding knock, shoveling the papers and books off of her torso to answer it. She sniffled in before responding to the woman, "Um…hi."

Regina barreled in, "this place is a mess."

"Good morning to you too." Regina looked at her for a moment, taking notice of the pants less woman…typical.

"It's two pm Ms. Swan?" Emma looked down at herself, becoming aware of the fact she was only wearing a white tank top and boy shorts, blushing momentarily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She yawned, wiping the sleep off of her face, "I was studying ok?" Emma searched her floor for a pair of jeans, finally picking up a pair and shoveling them on.

"How…this has to be the most disorganized-Ms. Swan, why…" Regina's lips twitched slightly in disgust, "Why do you have a mountain of empty energy drinks in your closet?"

She shrugged lightly, opening the refrigerator to get a red bull, "…they give me energy?"

"They'll full of harmful chemicals and toxins… you have so much junk in here." Her gaze fluttered around the cluttered room.

"It's not all junk…"

Regina's hands skidded along the woman's dresser, picking up novelty sword. "Yes, this is not junk." Regina threw it in the trash.

"Hey! You can't just-" Emma stopped when Regina threw a random miniature version of the statue of liberty away. "Stop that!"

"Are you getting angry Ms. Swan? Good, get angry- you'll need that." She grabbed a dream catcher before feeling the blondes hands clench tightly around her wrist.

"No…I-that's not debatable." Regina breathed in, putting it back into its place.

Regina scowled at the woman momentarily, "Put the junk in storage, or I will throw it out." She said coolly, shaking her wrist out of the blondes grip.

"Yeah…yeah, whatever. Wait- you're coming back here? Why?"

"Because, I'm on campus a lot, and though it may seem that I'm always busy…here, I'm not."

"What do you do with Henry wh-"

The brunette kept moving around, inspecting the room and clutter. "He has a nanny- my work schedule is too scattered to keep traveling back and forth between here and home all day. So I stay here until I'm done."

Emma's lips curved into a frown, "So with this night thing he's not seeing you a lot now is he?"

"It's temporary…and Gold needs me."

"Right…"

"Hmm…why don't you have any family photos?"

Emma looked down, "Well, I was in foster care…I mean I found them about five years ago-but…"

"I understand…looks like you do have a chip on your shoulder Ms. Swan?"

Emma glanced up, meeting her eyes; "Yeah…maybe I do."

* * *

**Thanksgiving Break**

"Define and give a proper example of Malum prohibitum."

Emma pursed her lips in brief thought, "White collar crimes that are wrong due to being prohibited. Like this one time I tried to stea-"

Regina held a hand up to her, signaling her to stop talking, "That's enough of that." Emma stood up, making her way to her closet and gathering cloths. "Where are you going Ms. Swan?"

"Um…home? I mean, thanksgiving break…"

Regina quirked her eyebrow, the comment bringing her amusement; "Interesting-have fun. I'm sure your parents will be happy to know you're going to pass." She smiled at Emma, nodding her to continue.

"Really? You really think I'll pa-"

"Yes, most definitely…in the bottom 20% of your class." Emma frowned, dropping the cloths in her hands, "Are we going for mediocre here, have I been wasting my time?"

"No-I…I um." She put the cloths back into the closet, "Next question…"

"Malum in se?"

"A crime that's just fucked up. Like murder, rape, making someone realize they can't go home for thanksgiving break." She pouted, looking down at the floor.

Regina smirked, "I would try to use less crass language but yes." For a moment Regina watched the woman who was in broken spirits, "My son and I…we usually have a quite dinner by ourselves. It's a small thing, but I cook anything he wants-if you want-"

"Are you inviting me over for thanksgiving?" The frown quickly turned upward into a smile.

"I suppose I am…"

"Well, I would love too."

**Christmas Break**

Cars cleared away, all packing for Christmas. Emma watched filled with envy, but knew she would have to stay…study.

"Emma…" She heard a familiar voice as she sat on the bench, watching people leave.

"Regina? Hi…"

A box was lodged underneath her arm, "Yes…I, well Henry-…here." She handed the wrapped box to Emma who took it with surprise.

"Um?" Emma looked at it confused.

"Just open it, Henry wanted to get you something for Christmas."

Emma began to unwrap it, "Oh…thank you." She smiled, before opening it completely and laughing to herself. Two things sat in the box; a leather bound planner, and a Mario laptop cover. "So Henry thought I needed a planner?"

"No…but you refuse to buy one when you clearly need it and I figu-"

"Thank you…this means…it means a lot." She smiled up at the woman warmly and for one of the first times, it was returned.

"Hey Em…have you seem Tamara?" Emma's cheeks quickly flustered at the sound of Neal.

"I um…I. No?"

"Ok…she said she would be here an hour ago…we need to be at the airport soon…" He huffed out annoyed.

"Well um…have a good break, say hi to your mom for me." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you too Em." He nodded before storming off.

Emma stared off into space for a moment, in odd thought. "Emma? …Ms. Swan?"

"Huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "It seems that Neal's idiotic nature has a contagious affect."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I can feel your IQ dropping every time Neal walks by…could it be that the original reason you're here is the very thing holding you back?"

She roamed her hand through her hair in confusion, "Yes…you're right. You're right Regina-he's getting married and I-...I need to study." She stood up, an odd smile of perseverance crossing her face.

A smile crossed Regina's face, watching the blonde storm to her room.

* * *

Regina watched Emma, saw how focused she was during the class; silently padding herself on the back.

"He was obviously within his rights to see the child…without that sperm the child wouldn't exist in the first place."

Regina wanted to roll her eyes, Neal Cassidy was an idiot…but he was Gold's son so she would always have to act somewhat civil towards the man. Given she had a child though, his conclusions on the case didn't help her urge to kick him every time she saw his face.

"Good Mr. Cassidy…" He smiled proudly at his son who sat down uncomfortably.

A hand shot up in the room, causing confusion, "Yes Ms. Swan?" Regina smirked wondering what counter she had.

"While Mr. Cassidy makes a great point, I have to ask did the defendant keep track of all sperm emissions made throughout his life?"

His hands twisted in an odd trill of excitement, "Hmm…why do you ask?"

"Well unless he contacted every woman in which he had sexual relations, asking if a child resulted in the act-he has no parental rights over this child- this was just random sperm if I'm correct, why this sperm?" Regina couldn't help the smile playing out on her lips as she watched the woman work.

"Furthermore, if we go by what Mr. Cassidy says…all sperm that left without seeking an egg during masturbatory emissions can be seen as… reckless abandonment."

All eyes bolted at Emma, jaws dropping. "Ms. Swan…you just won your case." He smiled before looking over at a smirking Regina.

After class Gold stopped her, Regina by his side. "Ms. Swan…that was impressive. I expect you'll be applying for my internship?"

Emma looked down briefly, "Intern-?"

"She will." Regina answered for her, causing a giddy laugh from the man. He walked away smiling at both of them.

"I don't understand?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ms. Swan…do you pay any attention?"

"Yes…maybe it was mentioned on one of those days a certain brunette kicked me out of class…"

She thought about it for a moment, realizing Emma was probably right, "It is your duty to collect all information when you miss class is it not?"

"I guess." She muttered underneath her breath, sighing in heavily.

"The internship is something everybody in that lecture hall wants. It's a guaranteed career, he only picks four people; I was one of the four in my year."

"Wow…so it's kind of a big deal?"

"Yes Ms. Swan, so I suggest you send in a resume as soon as possible."

"Do you think I have a shot? I mean with everyone in there…"

Regina sighed, "I think that you never can tell with someone like you..." She gave a hopeful smirk to the woman before walking away.

* * *

**Endnote: I think theres going to be two more chapters, I'm having fun blending Legally Blonde and OUAT though. Henry is Regina's bio mom in this in case any questions we're going to be asked. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Gay or European?

**A/N: Ok, I had a ball writing this chapter simply for the courtroom scene. Did I mention how much I love blending OUAT and Legally Blonde? Lyrics to the Legally Blonde music are not mine, (Delta Nu song is in here) The characters aren't mine... everything is owned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gay or European? **

"C'mon Ruby… you've got this." Emma coaxed her friend out of the car. "Just tell him to fuck off and to give the dog back…and play along with what I say ok?"

Ruby glanced up apprehensively, "Yeah…ok." Both walked up to the apartment, and Ruby timidly knocked on the door, hearing the loud barking of Pongo. "That's him!"

"Kinda figured Rubes…"

Opening widely, a man stood in the doorway rolling his eyes at the sight of Ruby, "Ruby…what do you want?" He asked watching the nervous brunette; quickly his eyes went to Emma. "Well…hello? I'm-"

"I know who you are…and I also know that you are in possession of Ruby Lucas' dog am I correct?"

"Oh god…is this about the dog again-Ruby, you're not getting him back. Can't you just let it go?"

Ruby looked down "yeah…um yeah."

"I mean, ten years, ten years of dating and you can't just let go of this god damn dog issue?"

"Ten years!?" Emma looked over at the woman, confused.

"I dropped out of high school at 17…moved in with him."

"No…Ruby, if you didn't get the apartment, then that means by common law the state recognizes you two as a union in marriage." Emma smiled, now looking at the confused man and Ruby, "Legally, Pongo is yours divided by separation!"

"Emma-I don't"

"We're taking the dog!" She glanced over at Whale and smirked at the man, who still looked confused, "Hi, Emma Swan…representing Ruby Lucas now you can just give us Pongo or we can-"

"Lawyers…?" He lifted his hands up haplessly, "Just…take the dog."

Ruby hugged Emma tightly before the blonde felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "Rubes, get the dog-I might have to take this." She smiled excitedly watching the brunette run into fetch the Dalmatian.

"Hello?"

"Emma, you need to come down here immediately." The voice responded in an urgent manner.

"Regina…? Where? I do-"

"Gold's offices-as soon as possible." With that Emma heard a click and static on the line.

* * *

Emma walked in, seeing practically all of Gold's lecture class waiting around, "Regina, what the hell is going on?"

"The internship, he's posting it any moment now-everyone is waiting for it. Seriously, how do you not find out about these things Ms. Swan?"

She shrugged, looking into the woman's eyes, "I dunno…nobody tells me?"

Regina rolled her eyes before Gold walked through, "Wait…do you know?" Emma whispered to Regina, watching Gold stride through the students.

"No, nobody does."

"Alright dearies, the list is up- if you're on it I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am sharp, and if your not well…have fun with whatever…activities you choose to do in your life." He walked away coolly and suddenly the masses rushed to the list.

"Neal! We're list!" Tamara shouted, cutting through the lines, Emma watched them embrace before feeling a slight nudge from Regina.

Slowly she made her way to the list, hands tucked into her red jacket before fiddling with the zipper. Neal Cassidy, Tamara Green, Mu Lan, Emma Swan.

Her eyes skidded the list again, Emma Swan. Emma Swan's name on the list.

She stumbled backwards slightly, speechless before looking at Regina blankly. The brunettes eyes widened with worry at the odd expression before checking the list herself.

"Emma! You've made it!" Emma's eyes fluttered staring at Regina.

"Is that…my name? I made it? I made it! I made it!" She shouted louder, and now everyone could hear her. Without thinking she hugged the woman in front of her tightly, Regina was the reason she was on that list after all.

She felt an awkward pat on the back from the woman before pulling away. "I'm…I'm sorry, I just-"

Regina gave her a warm smile, "you made it." She shook her head yes at Emma who grinned back, confused and happy.

"Emma…congratulations…" Neal stood awkwardly next to Tamara who held a tight-lipped smile.

Regina glanced at Neal with distaste before turning to Emma, "I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow at 8." She nodded before walking away.

"Yeah, sleeping with the teachers assistant for tutoring? That's new…guess it worked though." Tamara held a fake smile, facing Emma.

"Tamara you can't jus-"

"No, you know what Neal, I don't care what she thinks I'm doing, which I'm not by the way…" Emma wondered if that came out right for a moment before continuing, "My name is on that list and it feels good, and I'm starting to realize that this…being here is better than anything I could have though." She smirked at Tamara, "Even better than all of those long night I spent with Neal-so I hope you two are happy." She smiled before turning around with an extra pep in her step.

* * *

"Hey mom?" Henry peered up at Regina, watching her smooth the blankets out over his body.

"Yes Henry?"

"I really like Emma, she's really nice and smart…and funny." He smiled at his mother, who arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes…Emma is something."

"Do you like her?"

She brushed the hair out of his eyes, "I suppose…"

"You should date her, I think she likes you too." Regina's eyes widened at the boy, who smiled in return.

"Henry…Ms. Swan and I are-she's…" She was almost impressed that her son was so open, but still surprised and unknowing of how to respond. "We are…friends Henry."

"Yeah…but why be friends that date? Like you were with weird blonde lady with the curly hair…or that guy who always wore the funny hat?"

"You knew-what that was?" She had never used that word explicitly; they had just been around a few times.

"I'm ten…not an idiot." He rolled his eyes, earning a light scowl. "So, when are you going to ask Emma on a date?"

"I'm not-" She stopped herself, thinking about the woman briefly. The hug, and that odd warmness that clung throughout her…was unexpected. Emma was different…"I…don't know Henry." She responded, watching the boy.

* * *

"Tiffany Bell is the client, she's been accused of killing her husband…in which there was a 45 year old age difference. Her step-daughter found her hovering over Adam Ghorms body covered in blood." Gold briefed the table passing the picture to Regina who in turn handed over to Emma. "The woman is a household name in terms of book and exercise films."

Her eyes glanced over the picture, before peering up, "Wait Tiffany Bell…I know her!"

Mr. Gold looked through his files briefly, "And how do you-"

"Whipping your way to Bell's tighter Buns!" Emma exclaimed before noticing the amused faces at the table, she tried to hide the blush appearing on her face. "Um…she was a Delta Nu…not in my class. I...took some of her classes." She muttered, hearing a stifled laugh from Tamara.

"Oh…how, nice? Who thinks she's guilty?" All of the hands shot up almost immediately, with exception of Regina.

She shot Emma a confused look, wondering why her hand was clenched so tightly to the edge of the desk. "Regina…what do you think?" Gold asked, testing his pupil.

"I believe, as a lawyer I should try to remain on the innocent side of my client in order to strive for the best potential outcome." She answered coolly, causing an appreciative smile from Emma.

"Hmm…and what about you Ms. Swan?"

"I uh…knew her. She seemed happy, and I don't think happy people just go out and kill people." Now everyone laughed except for Regina, who sighed to herself.

"Interesting…well Regina is going to take you to Ms. Bell now as it seems, and go over the debriefing of the case." He stood dismissing them all with a flick of his hand before talking to Regina.

* * *

"Ms. Bell- an alibi is the only way we're going to be able to help with this case. The evidence against you is-well, without that I don't know how you expect to be seen as innocent to any sane jury." Regina had lost her patience with the woman, any normal client would jump at the chance to give an alibi, but this woman kept refusing.

"I don't care, I'm not giving out an alibi."

Neal walked up, trying to talk some sense into the woman, "Well…at least try for a plea bargain of some sort-"

"The problem is, I'm innocent."

"Yes, but you'd get out in a couple of years with a plea bargain." Tamara countered with Neal.

"Hmm…no." Tiffany rolled her eyes at the woman, "You know what- I'll get another defense team. If none of you think I'm innocent, then I just don't-…leave. All of you, leave."

"But Ms. Bell-" Mu started only to have a dismissive wrist flung at her.

Everyone filed out except Emma; Regina gave her an odd look. "Go…I'll meet you outside."

Emma let out a deep sigh, quietly resting in the corner, "Who, who is the girl with loyal friends and true? …Who, who?" She hated this chant while in the sorority, and never thought she would have to do it again. Quietly, she waited for response.

Tiffany looked up momentarily, "Who who has a bond as strong as crazy glue? ...Who, who?" She responded before grinning widely. "You're a Delta Nu?!"

Emma shrugged lightly, and the woman gave her a wary look, "Emma Swan president of Delta Nu…last president of Delta Nu."

Instantly the woman perked up, "Oh! This is so great! …You believe right, you believe in me?"

"Yes, but they won't unless you give them an alibi-"

"But I really can't…it will ruin my career Emma."

Emma breathed in, staring at the woman, "Listen, just tell me and I promise I wont-I won't tell them."

The other woman quirked her head to the side, "…lypo." She murmured under her breath.

"Huh?"

"I was getting…lypo."

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh…I see."

"Emma…you have to promise you won't , if it get's out my fitness empire will collapse."

"You have my word."

Emma walked out of the room, Regina waiting for her with an impatient foot. "Um…where's everyone else?"

"I sent them off…I need to talk with you, well Gold needs me to talk to you…about your attire."

"My attire?" Emma looked down at her pants suit. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but she also never needed to wear pants suits.

"We're going shopping Ms. Swan." She flashed a dangerous smile, making Emma slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

"Regina, no. I'm going to look stupid-"

"Are you saying I look stupid? This is what I wear, this is what professionals wear…"

"No-I mean you look great, like all the time obviously-but me, I mean." She looked at the cloths Regina shoveled into her arms, "I mean…it just wont work on me."

"You underestimate yourself Emma…now humor me, and at least try this one." She tugged at the black blazer and fitted pencil skirt with a blue blouse underneath.

She sighed in heavily, stomping to the dressing room and closing the door behind her.

Striping she began to speak through the door, "Regina, I need to tell you something but I can't really tell you all of the details if that makes any sense?"

"I guess I'm in the hands of Emma Swan then, spit it out." She rolled her eyes at the sound of a sharp thud in the room, most likely the woman falling. "And please don't kill yourself before the trial."

"Very funny-" She stumbled, hitching the skirt over her thighs, "Well, I have Tiffany's alibi."

Regina's eyes widened at the news, "Wait, why didn't you-"

"But I can't tell-but she's innocent! I promise you that…" Emma felt her face being muffled over, dragging the blouse over her head.

"Emma, we can't just-I mean, we have to say something. There is no way this case is going to be a win without that alibi."

Finally the blazer slid over her shoulders, "Give me a day, just trust me. I can't-I can't say anything Regina, I made a promise, and I never break my promises. Remember, you're in the hands of Emma Swan now." She smiled as she exited the dressing room.

Regina's jaw dropped momentarily…"I...you-" Her eyes roamed over the woman, sleek in the ensemble. The skirt curving perfectly around her hips, "Very nice."

"Do I? Or are you just trying to be nice?"

"I don't lie either Ms. Swan…you look, sharp." Sharp wasn't the right word, not the word she wanted, but it would do. She smiled at the blonde, "And I don't like the idea of this whole alibi thing…but one day in trial. One day to prove something to me…"

"Thank you…for everything Regina." Emma smiled back warmly.

* * *

Emma watched the trial nervously with glances from Regina without, not really knowing what to do. Part of Emma knew that Regina still wouldn't tell Gold she knew, but the other part didn't want to let the woman down.

"So Mr. Killian Jones…what exactly were your duties as pool boy?" The prosecutor asked, walking around. The room watched her closely, taking in the cool way she strode around while speaking.

"Cleaning the pool?" He responded, smirking and winking at the woman.

"Interesting…and what is this?" Carefully she rolled out a thong, hanging off the end of her thumb.

"My uniform of course." Emma turned sharply to Tiffany who shrugged in defense.

"And Mr. Jones, what was your relation with Ms. Bell?"

"Tiffany and I were lovers."

"Objection!" Gold yelled across the courtroom, eyes searing into the man at the stand.

"Court session will take 15." The judge called out, noticing the commotion breaking out.

"Ms. Bell…Were you ever going to enlighten us on this little detail? " Gold's anger quickly directed toward the woman.

"I never slept with him!"

"Oh really? Because it sure seems like-"

"Shut-up Tamara, she's telling the truth." Emma interjected, causing the bulk to stare at her. "I can tell when people are lying…and she's not."

Gold huffed, scowling in frustration, "Well Ms. Swan, if you're so adamant on defended Ms. Bell-"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do as lawyers? Defend?"

He shot a look at Regina before dismissing the woman altogether…"Emma you have to-"

"No-I don't. I'm going to get something to drink." She gave an apologetic glance to Tiffany who watched dumbfounded.

Clicking of heels hit the floor, making Emma look up to…Killian Jones? Killian Jones was wearing heeled boots…how odd for a male. How odd for a straight male…an odd idea quirked into Emma's mind.

She looked down at the pencil in her hand before cursing herself silently. Smoothly she backed up closer to the man before dropping the pencil. Bend, her back arched downward reaching for it. Snap, quickly she popped up.

Nothing, the man had no reaction. He did however seem to be spending an odd amount of time checking for dirt underneath his nails.

Maybe a different angle, Emma thought to herself. Trying it once again and nothing. Her eyes widened before running back into the courtroom.

As a test, she dropped the pencil once again; bend, and snap. In an almost simultaneous fashion Gold, Neal, Mu, and…surprisingly Regina turned to look at her. "Did you guys see!?" Her face gaped at the discovery, Tiffany and Tamara both turned to look at the squealing voice.

"Um no…maybe you should do it again?" Neal asked; a dumb look wiped across his face.

"Killian is gay!" Emma kept smiling widely at the confused faces until she saw a growing discovery in Tiffany's face.

"You know what…I have caught him listening to Brittany Spears on numerous occasions, and he asked to leave work early for the release of Lady Gaga's new album once…" She nodded before going into a deep thought.

"Ms. Swan, how exactly are you coming up with these…deductions?"

"…I just-I know. I did the bend and snap and nothing. That just doesn't happen."

His eyebrow raised looking at the blonde, a tight smile forming, "So I'm supposed to continue the trial based on your…gaydar?"

"Listen there's other things; his shoes are pointy toed, chin only slightly stubbly, and his skin…is amazingly tinted for a straight dude."

"Em…have you ever thought maybe he's just…I dunno European?" Neal asked, causing Regina to scoff.

Gold flicked his wrist, dismissing the legal team, "This is ridiculous, come to me when you have something substantial Ms. Swan." With the sound of the judge court was back in session.

Emma took a seat next to Regina, "I know he's gay…I just-I can feel it." She whispered to the woman.

"I don't know what you want me to do Emma, I can't just-"

"Trust me…" She grabbed a hold of the woman's hand, "Just…trust that I'm right on this one." Her eyes met the brunettes for a moment before she let go.

Regina turned to face Gold, "Let me take the stand- I have an idea I'd like to try."

Gold met her eyes, his eyebrows quirking, "The floor is yours." He held his hand out, gesturing her to go.

"Mr. Jones, this alleged affair has been going on for how long…?"

"Two years."

"And your first name is?"

"Killian."

"And your boyfriends name is?"

"Peter." Gasp sounded throughout the room as Emma broke out into a large grin. Regina glanced back at her smiling, and then viewing the startled faces of the defense team.

"I…I thought you meant best friend. He's my mate…Peter is a friend, just a best friend." He covered himself quickly but soon the attention was pointed to a young man standing in the back.

"You bitch! I wasn't just your _mate_ yesterday!" He shouted in anger, storming out. Quickly Killian stood until bailiffs held him tightly to keep him from running.

"I think court can be adjourned today." The judge let out an exasperated sigh as Regina made her way back to the defensive team.

"You did it!" Emma shouted happily at the woman, beaming widely.

"No, you did." Regina nodded to her then quickly faced Gold.

"I would say congratulations are in order for both of you…we'll all meet back at the office. I'm…very impressed with you Ms. Swan."

* * *

"To Emma!" Regina raised her glass; followed by everybody else…even Tamara seemed impressed.

"Well team…I'll see you all tomorrow 8 am sharp…" As everyone filed out Emma felt a hand grasp around her arm, "Ms. Swan…I would like to discuss some things with you."

"Uh…yeah sure." She waved at Regina, signaling her to go. "What's up?"

"What you did in there…that was brave. It took guts-Not many lawyers have hunches to go off of, that's a special skill ."

She brushed her hair behind her hair, nodding, "Well…I just want to do what's best for Tiffany."

"Yes…it's amazing you dated my son-he's an idiot you know?"

Her eyebrow quirked in confusion, "Huh?"

"He's an idiot, you're beautiful, smart…you've got real potential Ms. Swan." He moved in slightly closer, eliminating personal space Emma desperately wanted.

"Well…I um…better-" She felt the man's lips on her own briefly before moving away to slap him.

"Mr. Gold! I-"

"Dad?" Neal, wandered in, startled at the image…"Wow Em…really gaining connections the right way first Regina now my own father?"

Emma stared startled at the older man and Neal, shaking from the confusion and shock that had just overcome her, "I…"

"Don't come back Ms. Swan." Gold stated, feeling the area her hand had connected with in a harsh slap.

Emma shook her head in disbelief before storming off.

* * *

**I don't know if this is going to end next chapter or have 5 chapters, or do I know when the next update will be. It will be very soon though...I just can give an exact date. Hope you guys like it, I know it's sorta silly but it's also Legally Blonde :)**


	4. Legally Blonde

**A/N: This isn't the last chapter, just letting you know. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it and even happier I get to combine one of my favorite ships with one of my favorite movies :). Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Legally Blonde**

"Mom, when are you gonna just ask? I bet Emma likes you too." He smiled cheekily at the woman who sighed in response.

She smirked to herself; her ten-year-old son was giving out dating advice…that was new. "Things are complicated Henry…shes-" Odd, clumsy, usually late,quirky, endearing, attractive. "Different."

His head hung low before letting out a deep sigh, "call the babysitter mom-" Usually he would protest to Ashley watching him, but he was willing to allow it this once. "Tell Emma I said hi."

Her eyebrow arched curiously at her son's game before reaching for her phone, she was going to do it. Put it all on the line tonight.

* * *

Emma shuffled and slammed items across her room in a fit of rage. Hot tears poured down her face as she stuffed clothes and various items into her suitcase, clearing out the room. She would leave, leave with what little dignity she felt she had left.

This place wasn't for her, just a pipe dream…she had everything back at home. Her newish home, with her newish parents, there she could be happy. She could have a life there.

A light knock hit her door, "Emma?"

The voice caused a low sob to escape from her throat. Regina…one of the people who tried to help. She had to tell her, couldn't just run…she didn't want to run from the woman, but this place.

Her hand swiped across her face, trying to wipe away tears. "Come in Regina." She stated, causing the door to creak open.

Immediate worry creased on the brunettes face, and for a moment Emma wished she could leave without saying goodbye. Leaving-leaving Regina, disappointing her caused an ache in her chest that pounded throughout her body.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She moved in closer to the blonde, lightly placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Regina…" Tears continued to pour down, despite her attempts to hold them back. "I just…thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. I'm so sorry."

"Emma what's going on?" Panic quivered in her voice, watching the woman and seeing the suitcases.

"Maybe-" She thought it was idiotic the woman would even care, even want to see her again, "Maybe one day you and Henry can visit…maybe I'll stop by from time to time." A light forced smile pressed on her lips, choking back a sob.

Regina could feel tears of her own prickle, not letting them fall. "Whe-…where are you going? Why?"

"I can't stay. Gold…he kissed me."

Eyes flew open with panic and rage, "He what?!"

"He kissed me, he fired me…I can't stay here. This place-it's cruel. I'm so sorry Regina, I know I'm letting you down-"

"Then don't, stay." The words came out much more vulnerable than she intended.

Emma let out a heavy breath, looking away from the woman for a moment in an attempt to gather herself. Finally she peered into the brown eyes once for good measure, "You were the best thing about this place… "

When Regina met the green eyes, she couldn't help but think the same thing. Not knowing how to go on normally without the dysfunctional blonde, she swallowed in thickly, her own tears falling lightly. She bit her lower lip, still meeting green.

Slowly she moved in, caressing the blonde's forearm. This was her chance, she thought…if she could just say the words or do something. Instead Regina stood, motionless watching the woman in front of her. Emma broke away after moments of lingering contact, still feeling the warmth of the woman.

"I-have to go…I just; there's no reason for me to stay." She looked away once again, trembling. "I need to go." Emma brushed past Regina who stood, unable to move.

All Regina could hear was the slamming of a door. She would have laughed, the woman left her alone in her room; left her own place to get away. Yes, she would have laughed or chuckled under any normal circumstances.

Now all she could do was silently kick herself… because there was a reason for Emma to stay she thought. Love.

She never mentioned it, never made it clear…she didn't even know it. Now she did, facing the strong possibility of the woman leaving forever, she was in love with Emma Swan.

If Emma were there now, she would tell her everything now. Tell her how much she needed her to stay-but she wasn't.

Regina wondered how long she had been standing alone in the blonde's room, crying. She walked up to the door, needing to leave the space-to get away and figure out what just happened.

Once she found herself staring at the door, the door Emma Swan had just stormed out of, she wiped her tears preparing exit. Without thought, she roamed the palm of her hand over the door…Emma's door. She found herself breaking slightly, a sob echoing out of her throat as her cheek met with the backside of the hand tracing the door. "Stay...I need you to stay." She whispered, hoping Emma heard the silent plea but knowing she wasn't on the other side of the door.

* * *

Emma smiled watching the more than friendly interaction between Ruby and Graham, followed by a wash of sadness. He winked before walking away, giving a polite nod to Emma.

"Emma! How did the first day go!?" Ruby ran up to the blonde cheerfully before her smile faded, noting the look of distress on Emma's face.

She tilted her head downward, not wanting any more tears to fall, "I'm leaving Ruby."

Her eyes popped open, filling with confusion and worry. "Emma…you can't just-? What happened?"

"My professor is a dick." She muttered, sniffling only slightly.

"Regina?"

"No-she's" Tears edged on the corners of her eyes and pain sprung into her chest, "She wasn't my professor remember? Gold- he hit on me and fired me."

Ruby gasped, "What a dick!" She coincided with a heavy nod, "Emma, I'm so sorry."

She gave the brunette a weak smile before hugging her tightly, the woman quickly latched onto her. A soft caress around Emma's back caused tears to flow again, she was going to miss Ruby- Ruby and Regina.

"I just wasn't meant for this…maybe I found my happy ending a while ago in California. Maybe I'm just meant to lean back and smile now after everything."

"Or maybe you're striving for mediocrity yet again Ms. Swan." Emma turned around to face the familiar voice. Regina standing next to Belle and Mu?

She walked toward the blonde woman in long strides, seemingly confident. It had been three days since she left, wondering what to do- after a talk from her son it all seemed to fit into place though.

"There was a time when I only wanted you to leave Emma, I thought you were just…a waste of time." Her eyes caught the flinching green orbs for a moment. "But I was wrong…at least I thought I was. If you're going to leave because some pig hit on you…Well you're not the woman I thought you were Ms. Swan. " The brunette drew in closer to her, just a foot away while meeting her gaze.

"Regina I-" before she could properly respond she felt lips press against hers, bringing her in closer. It was what Regina wanted to do before, show her how she felt- how she'd felt for a while now.

Emma's hands dropped to the woman's waist, feeling the brunette's lips glide along hers. She felt her stomach flutter and warmth spread throughout her, and for a moment she wondered how the hell she was going to leave. She couldn't even fathom the thought of moving away from the woman's lips, let alone thousands of miles away. Still she kept sinking into the woman, not completely aware of what was happening.

Regina's lips pressed lightly, moving with Emma- full of emotion, she felt her hands slip through blonde curls. Needing air, she moved away, only slightly- not paying attention to the startled and beaming faces around her.

"Stay." Regina whispered against trembling lips. "Stay, and prove them wrong, keep proving me wrong."

"But…he fired me." Regina moved away, glancing at Mu and Belle.

Belle walked forward, smiling lightly. "Emma, he did the same thing to me. Gold…he's done it before. It's the reason I'm not his teaching assistant; the reason Regina-" Belle was cut off by a sharp glare from Regina. "We're on your side, we're going to help you win this case Emma."

Her eyes washed with confusion, meeting Regina's, "This case?"

"We visited Tiffany, told her everything and she fired the entire team-except for me." Mu smiled weakly, "We can't let Gold get away with this."

"Wait…I'm in charge of the-"

Regina nodded at the blonde, "She wants you Emma…we all want you. I want you." Brown eyes peered up to a speechless blonde.

Every ones eyes landed on Emma, awaiting reaction. Finally she looked at all of the faces, a vengeful Mu, a righteous Belle, a happy Ruby, and then a hopeful Regina. Her lips twitched upward into a confident smile seeing all of the support surround her, "Let's get to work on this trial team."

* * *

**Endnote: Next chapter will be the last, but I had fun working on this short little cute story. Next week is the final day of the trial dun dun dunnn :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Trial

**A/N: Ok, this is it. Sorry about the delay-I had a bunch of crap going on, but it's here now. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**The trial**

"Ms. Swan, you may begin your questioning." The judge stated as all eyes in the courtroom darted to Emma. She felt a small squeeze on her shoulder, looking back to see Regina and gave her a sheepish smile.

The girl on the stand looked Emma up and down before smirking, Reul Ghorm, daughter of the victim and key witness. Dressed in a light blue pants suit with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah. Um, I would like to start off by saying…this case has a complete lack of evidence and mens rea…which is wrongful purpose."

The judge rolled her eyes, "Yes Ms. Swan, I am aware of the legal definition of mens rea, will you start your questioning now?"

_Shit…_"Uh, yeah. Ms. Ghorm, what were you doing during the time of the murder?"

"I was in the shower." She stared at the blonde blankly, no emotion drawing in her voice.

_She's lying…C'mon Swan, all you have to do is prove that she's lying. _"Yes, and when you got home…did you see your father at all?"

"No, when I got home, like I said, I went straight to the shower."

_Definitely lying_, "What about when you were um….out of the shower? Then what happened?"

She grimaced slightly, pointing her attention toward Tiffany, "I saw her! Standing over my father, covered in his blood!"

_And the academy award goes too…_"Did she have a gun?"

"No, she'd probably hid it by the time I got down stairs."

Regina stood up immediately, "Speculation your honor, can we strike that from the record?"

"Stricken." The judge nodded to Regina as she sat back down, giving a comforting smile to the blonde.

"Ms. Ghorm, did you hear a shot fired?"

"No, I was in the shower."

Emma nodded nervously, chewing on her lower lip, "So sometime in the 20 to 30 minutes you were in the shower-Ms. Bell managed to kill your father and stash the gun?"

"Yeah?" Ruel gave Emma a 'duh' look, nodding her head.

"Ok, so your father was shot while you were in the shower…but you um…didn't hear the shot because…you were in the shower?" _Way to go Swan._ Emma grimaced at her own words and babbling.

Ruel rolled her eyes in frustration. "Yes? I was washing my hair."

"Um ok, so what did you do earlier that day?"

"I visited the convent for volunteer work, went for a jog and then got a perm."

_Perm?_ "Before the shower?"

"Ms. Swan, the witness has made it clear that she was in the shower." The judge stated, sighing in exasperation.

_Got her!_ Emma nodded, giving the judge a light smile. "Yes, so Ms. Ruel, have you ever gotten a perm before?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two a year since I was seven…I'm sure you can figure out the math."

_Yeah, I'll do the math bitch...__Thank god for_ sororities. Emma looked behind her seeing Ruby's head peek up and an excited smile spread across her face while Graham peered at her in confusion; Emma winked at Ruby before pointing her attention back to the stand."There was this girl in my sorority, Aurora-she got a perm once…" Emma walked around casually; "we had this thing called water wars in college-you see it-"

"Ms. Swan, what the hell does this have to do with the case?" The prosecutor stood up, annoyed.

"I'm getting there, calm down lady. So I 'killed' her, in term of water battling. Got her hair soaked-now Ms. Ruel, do you know what happens to permed hair when it's soaked?"

"The curls get ruined."

"Right, because they were wet. Yes, because everyone who's gotten at least one perm knows that you are not supposed to get your hair wet while permed for at least 24 hours at risk of deactivating the curls."

"I…I um-"

"Wouldn't someone who's had about …33 perms in their life be well aware of this rule?" Emma glared at the woman's flustered face before continuing, "and if you weren't washing your hair, which I suspect you weren't because you still have your curls, wouldn't you have heard the gunshot Ruel? And if you had heard the gunshot, Tiffany Bell would not have had time to hide the gun you claim she stashed before you got down stairs-Which would mean that you would have had to find Ms. Bell with a gun in her hands to make your story plausible! Isn't that right Ms. Ghorm?!"

"She's younger than me!? How would you feel if your father married someone younger than you?!"

_I've got her. _"You however had time to hide the gun didn't you Ruel? Of course, after you shot your own father."

"I didn't mean to shoot him! I thought it was her!" She shouted, pointing viscously at the very stunned Tiffany.

"Order!" The judge cried out through the gasps in the courtroom.

"Holy shit." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Holy shit." Regina gasped, smiling at Emma with wide eyes.

"Bailiff take Ms. Ghorm into custody where she will be charged by the state… , this case is dismissed. Tiffany, you are free to go."

Emma, Regina, Ruby, Belle, Tiffany, and Mu all cheered with joy, murmurs and whispers still erupted through the courtroom with disbelief. Regina began to make her way to Emma before stopping, noticing Neal walking up to her.

"Em?!" He smiled down at her.

"…um Neal? Why are you here-I mean, you got kicked off of the case?"

"Yeah, but I still came to watch." Neal left out the part where he came because he thought it would be a hilarious train wreck, deciding that Emma didn't need to know the full extent of his appearance. "Listen Em, what you did there…that was amazing."

Emma smiled awkwardly, backing away slightly so he wouldn't try to hug her. "Thanks Neal." Emma muttered with a small fake smile.

"Um…Em-" He grabbed her hand loosely, "I was an idiot for leaving you and-I still love you."

"Neal…Tamara dumped you didn't she?"

His looking down in silent shame was all she needed.

"Ok Neal, one day you're going to find someone who's not a complete bitch and loves you…but that person isn't me." Emma shook her head 'no' while wiggling her hand out of his grasp. "I'm sor-well, no I'm not. You left me, and I moved on."

He nodded, "Well…for all that it counts, I'm sorry. I'm gonna uh…go."

"Yeah, I think that's best Neal." She watched the man walked away slowly, rolling her eyes before turning around and seeing Regina, sitting down alone and staring at her phone with a sullen expression on her face.

"Regina?" She called out, smiling and signaling her. "Why so glum chum?"

"Glum?" She shook her head, giving a light smile to the blonde and walking over. "You were great out there Emma. I mean, not at first, but-you did wonderfully."

"Oh yeah?" Emma smirked, "Then why did you look-"

Regina cut her off, "listen Emma, I understand with Neal and I kissed you when I probably shouldn't have. It's ok."

The blonde made a point to raise her eyebrow in confusion."What's ok?"

"I mean, you came here for Neal…if you love hi-" Regina was cut off by lips pressed against hers and hands on her hips tugging her in closer.

"Woo! Go Em!" Emma broke away at the sound of Ruby cheering and smiling at Graham, her now boyfriend.

"Ms. Mills, has anyone ever told you, you worry too much?" Emma asked, her forehead, resting on Regina's.

"A time or two." She smiled widely at the blonde before leaning back into the kiss.

**2 years later**

_Gold was fired after a string of sexual harassment cases began heaping up on him, starting with Belle and Emma…His wife hired Regina to handle the divorce._

_Neal graduated in the bottom of his class._

_Tamara quit Law School and decided to model instead, figuring she'd make more money that way. It didn't work out and now she's the lead singer of unsuccessful girl group; Magic Makers and Heart Breakers._

_Ruby is happily married with with one infant…and currently pregnant, with Graham!_

_Regina practices family law and runs her own very successful corporation along with Belle and Mu, with the help of her girlfriend Emma._

_Emma graduated as valedictorian and is now planning to work alongside Regina, whom she is living with currently. _

**Graduation Party**

Emma stood in the middle of a conversation between Ruby and Belle who seemed to be arguing about the ethics of werewolf's versus vampires.

"Um…how about both of them would lose in a fight because they're not real?" Emma interjected, earning an eye roll from both women.

"You know-sometimes I fear you have no imagination, you better not get boring now that you have a hoity toity law degree Missy." Ruby smirked at the blonde.

"Hey! I hav-" Emma was cut off by a light tap on her shoulder, turning around to see Regina and smiling brightly."Regina! Tell them about how imaginative I am."

Henry nuzzled in between them, with his own bright smile, "Emma's super imaginative!" Henry blurted out, causing them all to chuckle.

"Is that so?" Ruby questioned him.

"Yeah, we make up our own fairy tales and stuff all the time." Henry smirked in a matter of factly way.

"Hmm…I bet Regina knows just how imaginative Emma can be." Ruby winked, stepping away to avoid the slap from Emma that contacted her wrist anyways. "Hey! I'm pregnant, you can't hit a pregnant woman!"

Emma rolled her eyes before peering back down at Henry, "Mom does know! She's heard the stories too!" Belle and Ruby laughed at his innocence while Regina and Emma sighed in relief.

"Emma, I need to talk to you. Henry, wait here with Belle and Ruby." Regina smiled at him and he gave her a knowing glance before she grabbed Emma's hand.

"Uh, ok-where are we going?"

"Outside." She answered smoothly, waiting for Emma to put on her coat and gloves before walking with her.

Finally they stood, outside in the cold away from the party. "Uh…Regina, what's going on here?" Emma asked nervously, seeing the woman bite her lip.

"Well…I-we…we have been together for a while now."

"Two years."

Regina smiled at the blonde, "Almost two years." Emma rolled her eyes at the correction, "and now you live with Henry and I, and you love Henry?" Regina swallowed in, asking hesitantly.

"Of course! You know I love both of you." Emma stated, slightly offended and still confused as to what was going on.

"Yes, I know…I mean I was aware of that- I just had to-"

"Regina, please just tell me what's going on here. You're kinda freaking me out." She chuckled nervously watching Regina shift her weight.

"Right, of course." Regina patted her coat pocket, pulling out a small black box-causing Emma to gasp at the notion of what was about to happen. "Ms. Swan comma Emma-I would like to ask you to enter a sanctioned contract with me which would change both of our legal statuses... The process would join us in matrimony by a person qualified by the law to perform the ceremony. After the documents are filled out, we would be united as a consensual, contractual relationship recognized by the law." Emma stood with her mouth ajar, not completely listening to Regina's words-but knowing what was happening.

Regina breathed in, opening the box and revealing a ring, bright diamond in the middle placed atop what looked like white gold with smaller diamonds glittered over the band. "In short-Emma Swan, " She swallowed in, straightening her posture, "will you marry me?"

Emma nodded yes, trying to form words as light tears trickled down her face. Regina smiled widely at the silence.

"Ms. Swan, I need your verbal agreement before I proceed further action." She tried to keep her face serious but could feel her own tears forming and the smile breaking through once again.

"Yes…yes yes yes!" Emma wrapped herself around Regina before kissing her excitedly and then peppering her face with light kisses. "Yes, I Emma Swan, accept your proposal!" A wide and warm smile stretched across the blonde's face, watching Regina take off her glove before slipping the ring onto her finger.

Emma grabbed Regina's face, one hand cold and gloveless with a dazzling ring- "I love you."

"I love you too... but, may we go inside now because I'm afraid your hand as well as my face are developing frostbite." Regina smiled, not admitting she was too warm inside to feel the sting of the hand.

"Uh huh!"

They stumbled back into the party, glee over taking their features. Everybody glanced at them with questioning eyes before Emma lifted up her hand to show off the ring.

"She said yes!?" Henry boomed through the room while everyone cheered.

Emma chuckled, wiping tears off of her face. "Kid, I don't think I'd be wearing a ring if I said no."

"So this is happily ever after?" Henry asked, smiling at his mother.

"Yes, Happily ever after."

* * *

**Endnote: Thanks for reading guys! I really enjoyed writing this fun story and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and again just reading in general!**


End file.
